Pokefilia, todo vale
by Boreal89
Summary: Escrito entre mi amiga Azucena y yo Ash pierde algo muy valioso, pero siempre tendrá quien le apoye. Y Brock por fin conseguirá lo que buscaba! Reviews please


_Primero quería agradecer a **Azu** su colaboración en este fic, y darle las gracias por devolverme el vicio a los videojuegos de Pokémon jajaja, aunque eso es algo que nunca se pierde ;) También quería decir que, si su **Oso** se anima, pondremos próximamente el **2º** capítulo que esperemos que os guste más que el primero. (Reviews please!)_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

En una noche oscura, Ash, Misty y Brock corrían empapados hacia el Centro Pokémon más próximo. Hacía días que caminaban sin rumbo por el Bosque Verde y estaban un poco perdidos, pero al fin, antes de que empezara la tormenta encontraron la ciudad más próxima para resguardarse.

Cuando los tres llegaron al Centro Pokémon apenas sentían los músculos de su cuerpo por el frío, por lo que la enfermera Joy no tardó en proporcionarles mantas y bebidas calientes.

- ¿Pero cómo habéis dado lugar a que os pillara esta tormenta? Ha sido una insensatez por vuestra parte, podríais no haber llegado a tiempo.

- ¡¡Oooh, preciosísima enfermera Joy, qué afortunado me siento de haberla encontrado en tales circunstancias!! – Brock se había desprendido de sus mantas de un brinco y aferraba las manos de la enfermera de rodillas en el suelo -. ¡¡Cuántas veces habré soñado con este momento, yo cayendo gravemente enfermo y usted con sus grandes dotes cuidándome con dulzura sin despegarse ni un segundo de mí. Volcaría en mí tanto su tiempo y cuidados que acabaríamos locamente enamorados, viviendo juntos y teniendo pequeñas enfermeras Joy tan guapas como su madre!!

La enfermera Joy en lugar de alarmarse pareció reconocer a aquel chaval. ¡¿Aquel era Brock¿Aquel chico tan famoso entre las enfermeras Joy por ser tan patéticamente pesado y enamoradizo? Desde luego era imposible no reconocerlo, era ridículo que un chico a primera vista perdiera de aquella forma los estribos, de rodillas en el suelo, sus ojos achinados desbordándose de sus órbitas y un considerable chorretón de baba colgando de la comisura de su boca.

- ¡Brock, deja en paz a la enfermera, si no conseguiste ligarte a las mil anteriores, qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente!

- Eh, no, si no importa… - contestó la enfermera Joy sin despegar la vista de Brock -. Esto… ¿y cómo habéis pasado tanto tiempo vagando por el Bosque Verde? No es tan fácil perderse…

- Lo sabemos enfermera Joy – contestó Ash con la mirada perdida en la ventana -. Hemos tenido problemas con un enjambre de Beedrill y con el Team Rocket. Veníamos de Ciudad Verde tras derrotar al líder de Gimnasio Giovanni, y trataron de arrebatarme mis medallas y a Pikachu.

- ¿Con el fin de utilizarlas en la Liga Pokémon?

- Eso pensamos¡pero no tuvieron esa suerte! Aún conservo mis ocho medallas en… mi… ¿bolsillo¡¡¡¿Dónde están mis medallas?!!!

- ¡¡Pika pi¡¡Chuu, pika pi chuuu!!

- ¿Pero qué dice el loco este ahora¿Qué haces dando brincos en la ventana Pikachu?

- Creo que intenta decirnos – interrumpió la enfermera – que se debieron haber caído por el camino…

- ¡Pero eso es imposible¿Cómo he podido dejarlas caer¡Debo ir a recuperarlas como sea!

- ¡Ash¿Pero qué dices¿Pretendes morir congelado bajo esta tormenta o electrocutado por un rayo¿O prefieres que un enjambre de asquerosos Beedrill te envenenen hasta que revientes?

- ¡Lo único que reventaría en ese bosque serían los pobres bichos al oírte gritar como una poseída!

Antes de que Misty pudiera romperle la cabeza se apresuró a correr a la puerta, arrojando la manta al sillón y colgando la mochila al hombro.

La reacción de Misty fue como como un estallido de un Camerupt enloquecido. Dos nubecillas de humo salían de sus orejas mientras el rostro se le ponía cada vez más colorado.

- ¡Ash Ketchum¡No pienses que vas a conseguir huír de mí¡Te voy a dar una paliza que no te va a reconocer ni tu madre!

Ambos corrieron de nuevo bajo la lluvia camino de la espesura del Bosque Verde, bajo las miradas sorprendidas de la enfermera Joy, Brock, Pikachu y el pequeño Togepi. Los dos pokémon fueron recogidos por el Blissey encargado de sus cuidados, por lo que Brock y la enfermera se habían quedado solos…

- Bueno… ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

A Brock se le empezaron a pasar por la cabeza lo que podría hacer para liarse con la enfermera Joy, ahora que ¡por fin! Tenía una oportunidad. Empezó a pensar qué podía hacer como que se desmayaba para que ella se acercara más a él y sorprenderla con un beso apasionado. Pensó también en ir directamente al tema, sin rodeos.

Al mismo tiempo la enfermera Joy pensaba que Brock era un chico bastante guapo y parecía tener un gran "interior". Y es que no había visto a un chico tan guapo desde hacía ya por lo menos 10 meses (). Brock seguía en su fantasía mental pero no sacaba fuerzas suficientes como para decirle lo que sentía, y la enfermera Joy cada vez pensaba más en cogerlo, quitarle la ropa, besarle todo el cuerpo y hacerle lo que nunca le habían hecho. Cuando Brock se decidió a acercarse a ella y decirle al oído que quería hacerle mil cosas, ella se adelantó y empezó a besarle mientras intentaba quitarle los pantalones.

Brock que no se lo esperaba se quedó un pelín pillado por la acción de la enfermera Joy y entonces ella le dijo:

- Llevo diez meses sin poder hacer nada, y ahora no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad – mientras, ella se iba desnudando – así que a qué esperas para quitarte los pantalones.

_OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

- ¿Quieres dejar de correr de esa forma¡Empiezo a estar cansada!

- ¡Misty, nadie te pidió que me siguieras¡Vuelve al Centro Pokémon!

- Ash Ketchum, no pienso marcharme hasta que des media vuelta y vuelvas conmigo!

- ¡No iré a ningún lado sin mis medallas¡He puesto demasiado de mí mismo en conseguirlas para dejarlas tiradas por ahí!

Buscaba desesperado con la mirada algún brillo entre los charcos de barro, alguna señal de que la caja con sus medallas estaba por allí. Pero no encontraba nada. El agotamiento y la desesperanza hacían flaquear sus fuerzas hasta que no pudo más y se dejó caer de rodillas en el fango, exhausto y derrotado. Era imposible recuperar sus preciadas medallas bajo aquella lluvia, quedarían sepultadas en la tierra mojada, o tal vez algún pokémon salvaje se las llevara; no había solución.

Misty se arrodilló a su lado preguntándole qué le pasaba, pero su rostro pálido y sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y agua de lluvia contestaron por él. Por primera vez desde que partieron en su primer viaje vio la derrota en sus ojos. Tenía ante ella el chico al que tanto había apoyado y regañado, al que tanto había seguido... el chico que contemplaba por las noches mientras dormía; el que de improviso aparecía en sus sueños y le hacía las travesuras más perversas e innombrables... no podía verlo así. Se arrodilló a sus espaldas y lo abrazó con ternura, mientras le cubría el cuello de tiernos besos.

- Ash... aquí lo único que encontraremos será una pulmonía. Busquemos al menos un refugio. Creo que he visto una cueva mientras corríamos no muy lejos de aquí.

La voz de Misty resonó en la mente de Ash como un dulce bálsamo; sus besos le erizaban la piel¡cuánto tiempo había soñado con ese momento! Al principio de conocerse le parecía una chica detestable y mandona. Pero conforme la fue conociendo su relación se había estrechado más y más. Pero la atracción física que sentía por ella iba más lejos que cualquier amistad. La deseaba. Y por alguna jugada del destino se le estaba insinuando allí, en medio de ninguna parte, los dos solos. Debía de aprovechar la oportunidad. Ya no se sentía cansado, al contrario, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que podría parar un Tauros furioso con sus propias manos. La cogió de la mano y corrieron juntos hacia la cueva.

Cuando llegaron al refugio se quedaron unos segundos contemplándolo mientras recobraban el aliento. Era frío, oscuro, pero les guardaría del agua y del viento. El suelo estaba cubierto de paja mullida, tal vez en algún tiempo fuera el hogar de un pokémon.

Se miraron unos segundos, con las ropas empapadas y la respiración acelerada. La pasión del momento y las ganas contenidas durante tanto tiempo fueron más fuertes que ellos, y se fundieron en un abrazo como dos imanes cuando se atraen. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso que duró una eternidad, dando tienda suelta a sus juguetonas lenguas.

Ambos pararon unos instantes, mirándose con picardía, deseando llegar aquella noche hasta el final. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro deshaciéndose de todo aquello que estorbase: la camiseta, los pantalones, el sujetador... en poco tiempo no vestían más que su propia piel.

En esos momentos el frío había dejado de molestarles, ya tenían ellos su propia calefacción natural. Misty se tumbó empapada en el lecho de paja, esperando el momento en el que Ash le hiciera suya.

Pero éste se tomó su tiempo. De rodillas frente a ella comenzó a acariciarle los senos con las manos aún llenas de barro, dejando marca por cada centímetro de su piel que tocaba. Cada vez bajaba más, poco a poco, mientras Misty soltaba risitas de impaciencia. Comenzaba a juguetear en su ombligo con la lengua cuando vio algo.

Entrando a la cueva, asustado y tiritando de frío, un pequeño Caterpie intentaba refugiarse de la lluvia. Le dio mucha lástima, y el espíritu amante de los pokémon que Ash llevaba dentro quería ir a calentarlo y cuidarlo, pero no se había olvidado de que aún tenía algo entre manos.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

- Misty, aguarda un segundo. Voy a prepararte algo que te hará ver las estrellas.

Cogió su gorra y se la colocó en la cabeza cariñosamente, con la visera hacia abajo para que no pudiera ver nada. Ésta quedó un poco desconcertada, pero el calentón le impedía pensar en esos momentos.

Ash se acercó a Caterpie indefenso y lo acurrucó en su regazo. Debía ser casi un bebé porque le cabía en la palma de su mano: perfecto. Lo acercó a su carapara poder susurrarle, para que Misty no lo oyera.

- No te preocupes pequeño Caterpie, te buscaré un lugar para que descanses calentito y a gusto.

Entonces se acercó a Misty con sigilo, aún con la cara cubierta por la gorra.

- ¿No me vas a decir qué piensas hacer conmigo?

- De esa forma se perdería la emoción¿no crees?

Poco a poco, intentando aguantarse la risa, fue introduciendo el pequeño Caterpie, ingenuo y feliz en el interior de Misty.

¡Dios, qué locura, si ésta supiera que lo que le estaba retorciendo de placer en esos momentos era un gusano¡Con el odio y el asco tan grande que les tenía a los pokémon bicho desde siempre! Las mejillas se Ash cada vez se ruborizaban más y más sabiendo la locura que estaba cometiendo... ¡pero jo, qué bien se lo estaba pasando¿Qué pasaría cuando Misty se diera cuenta de la jugarreta¿Se le cortaría el rollo del espanto y saldría corriendo¡O quién sabe, a lo mejor le cogía cariño al pobre bicho y se lo quedaba para futuras noches en vela!

Misty no tenía ni idea de qué clase de artilugio había introducido Ash en su interior, pero no le importaba en absoluto. ¡Jamás en su vida había sentido un orgasmo parecido! No es que fuera el primero (ni mucho menos), ni que fuera el mejor de todos¡pero era increíble! Aquellas contorsiones en el interior de su vagina, por todos y cada uno de sus rincones, en todas direcciones y sin pausa alguna... Era mejor que cualquier consolador, que cualquier mano femenina... porque sí, sus anteriores relaciones nunca habían sido con hombres. Ash había sido el primer chico por el que se había sentido atraída en toda su vida, tal vez por eso nunca se atrevió a decirle nada, porque le tenía desconcertada. Siempre había preferido el tacto aterciopelado de unos senos juveniles a los peludos y desagradables músculos varoniles. Pero Ash, apenas estaba entrando en la adolescencia y no tenía nada de vello por su cuerpo. Era tan hermoso..

En ese instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas estrechar entre sus brazos aquel empapado torso y cubrirlo de besos sin compasión; sin desprenderse del Caterpie que luchaba por salir por la falta de aire, se enderezó como pudo desprendiéndose de la gorra y lanzó a Ash al suelo, tumbándolo boca arriba, dispuesta a hacerle pasar una noche vertiginosa.

Aquel cambio de planes pilló desprevenido a Ash, e intentó apartarla con cuidado para salvar al pobre Caterpie sin que Misty lo descubriera. Pero para cuando el bicho salió por su cuenta ya era demasiado tarde; la cara de Misty al ver a un pequeño gusano pokémon entre sus piernas, mojado y medio asfixiado, no tenía precio.

- ¡¡AAAAH, QUÉ HORROR, QUÉ ASCOOOO¿¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME SEMEJANTE LOCURA ASH KETCHUUUUM¡¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ PARA SIEMPRE!!

No dejaba de gritar mientras, aún desnuda, corría de nuevo bajo la lluvia, dejando a Ash aún tumbado y desnudo sin saber qué hacer, con el Caterpie al lado de su miembro erecto haciéndole arrumacos: lo había confundido con uno de su especie.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Nota 1: () Lo de los 10 meses, Azu lo puso por mí, queee graciooosa XD _

_Nota 2: No confundamos realidad con ficción por favor, ni relacionen este tipo de fan fictions con sus autores, algunas solo somos locas de atar que se inventan chorradas para pasar el rato en clase XD_


End file.
